


Issei has a girlfriend?

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Meeting his friends, Smut, oikawa is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: I’m such a slut for Mattsun and I just decided to write this because I was listening to a song and thought about him. He’s just so sexy
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Issei has a girlfriend?

He had been in his new house for about a month now and his high school friends and old teammates were coming over to a house warming get together.

Maki had been spending a lot of time there the past few days, happy that his best friend finally got a place of his own and it was a nice and big apartment too, with 2 spare bedrooms.

It wasn’t like he didn’t see any of them anymore. They still played volleyball together and hung out often.

“This place is nice” Oikawa smirks, “a little too nice, your parents were probably just happy to get rid of you”

Issei scoffs and hands him a beer.

“I’ll get the bbq started in a sec” Iwaizumi says, stealing the beer out his boyfriends hand and sitting on the couch

Oikawa frowns and waits for another one before joining him.

“Should we go get salad?” Maki asks, standing by the kitchen counter, getting the speakers set up for music

“No need” Issei says

He puts his phone on speaker because he’s still busy getting other food and drink out the fridge.

_“Hello?”_

Everyone pauses what they’re doing, looking at Issei when your voice filters through the kitchen 

“Baby, could you bring salad on your way?” Issei asks, ignoring their stares

Maki grins. He had met you long ago when you and Issei just started dating and even he was shocked to know Issei had a girlfriend

_“Sure, do you need more beers baby?”_

He tells you to bring salad and some more beers and not to worry with anything else because he got your favourite, knowing you weren’t a fan of beer

You hang up and he puts his phone on the counter and hands Iwaizumi the marinated meat for the bbq

“What?” He asks, looking up to see them starting at him

“That was a womans voice” Oikawa says, the shock evident in his voice

Maki bites back a laugh, moving to get a playlist ready.

“No shit” Issei rolls his eyes, “I told you I have a girlfriend”

“They don’t believe you” Maki says, “to be fair, I wouldn’t either but I know her already”

Iwaizumi doesn’t tease him. He had heard a lot about you already and seen your pictures so he knew you were real and very pretty. 

“There must be something wrong with her” Oikawa says, looking over at Kunimi and Kindaichi as they enter with more meat and beers

“Can you believe him?” Oikawa scoffs, “he actually has a girlfriend”

“I’ll believe it when I see it” Kentarou scoffs, taking a beer from the cooler by the door

Issei rolls his eyes

“I’ll get to cooking” Iwaizumi says, tired of the conversation already

It’s about 15 minutes later when you arrive, parking your car next to Issei’s by his garage. You step in through the back gate, knowing that’s where they’d be 

“I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong house” Kunimi says, you recognise him from the pictures Issei showed you

“Uhm...” You look around confused, everyone else gawking at you

“Hi [Name]” Maki smiles, leaning in to kiss the side of your head before taking the stuff from you, “I’m going to need a lot more than beers to deal with them”

You laugh and shake your head, having heard all about them already.

“No fucking way” Kentarou says, almost dropping the bottle in his hands

It’s Oikawa that rushes to you, holding your hands, checking to see if you were okay and if there were signs of distress and you tried really hard not to laugh. Issei told you this would happen.

“Is he forcing you?” Oikawa asks, “you can tell me and I’ll have my boyfriend kick his ass”

You can’t help but giggle, moving out his grasp to see everyone else still gawking at you.

Issei comes outside, his usual bored expression on his face until he sees you and he’s grinning, walking over to wrap his arms around you

“Hi baby” You smile, leaning in to kiss him

“She’s way too hot” Kindaichi deadpans, “this is some weird dream and I’m going to wake up any minute now”

Issei rolls his eyes and kisses you again. 

“I missed you” He says, pressing his forehead against yours, “you’re staying over?”

You nod and he releases you, taking your car keys to get your bag from the backseat.

“Nice to finally meet you” Iwaizumi says, “and you are very, very beautiful”

You laugh

“Thank you Iwaizumi-san, it’s nice to finally meet you too” You smile, going inside to get a drink from the main fridge 

“How the fuck is that even possible?” Kentarou asks, “she must be like... weird”

“She’s actually not” Maki says, “I agree she’s hot as fuck but she really is his girlfriend”

“Complementing me has no effect on me, you’re not driving my car” You grin, standing next to him

“You’re no fun” Maki frowns, the others seem more shocked that you’re also friends with him.

You take your jacket off and Kindaichi has to pinch himself when he sees your tattoos. How in the fuck did Mattsun score a girlfriend like you but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t notice the way your face lit up when you saw Issei or the way your body melted into his like it was natural when he hugged you

“He’s lucky” Kunimi sighs, “you’re really attractive and well he’s .... _Mattsun_ ”

“He’s sexy” You say, “you’ve seen his body and his voice?”

You smirk and shrug, if they thought you were hot, you felt the exact same way about your Issei. He was definitely a daddy

“He’s big isn’t he” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi pinches his side

You can’t help but laugh because he wasn’t wrong but that’s not what made you fall for him. Issei was very gentle with you when you weren’t in bed. He knew how to take care of you and love you the way you wanted and he wasn’t ashamed of you and he would do anything you asked, never questioning it. There was no doubt in your mind that he loved you and god did you love that man. 

You smile when he comes back out from putting your stuff inside. You get up so he can sit and then he pulls you into his lap

You tell them how you met at the gym. You were a dance teacher when you weren’t at university and Issei had a friend in your dance class.

“He must’ve been a catch” Iwaizumi smirks

“He had me hooked after our first date” You wink and Iwaizumi laughs at the way Issei smirks at them

He could see why Issei liked you so much. You were so carefree and loveable and very sassy, your sass could rival that of Oikawa’s and you seemed to make everyone around you very comfortable because even Kentarou was talking a lot more than usual. 

xxxx

“They liked you” Issei smirks, he’s watching you move around his bedroom, having just finished showered

“I liked them too” You grin, dropping the towel around your body to grab one of his shirts

He comes up behind you just as you’re done putting the shirt on.

“You smell good” He whispers, kissing your neck in the spot that made you squirm

He smirks against your neck as he continues peppering kisses all over your neck, sucking and leaving marks as he moves down onto your shoulder blade 

“You’re not complaining about marks today?” He asks and you roll your eyes

“You know I like when you do it” You sigh, pressing your ass into his crotch, “Even when I do complain” 

He chuckles and you feel the vibrations against your back and he wraps an arm around your waist

“You’re teasing me” He muses, cupping your left breast and squeezes

You bite your lip, leaning your head against his shoulder as he continues feeling you up, his other hand slipping between your thighs since he knows you’re not wearing anything underneath his shirt

“You’re wet” He laughs, pulling his fingers away to put it in his mouth, sucking them slowly

“Issei” You whine, “you’re teasing me”

He grins and kisses you, slipping his hand between your folds easily, rubbing slow circles as you grind against his growing erection

He rubs your folds slowly, enjoying the way you moan, trying to move against his hand to get more friction 

“Impatient, aren’t you baby?” He asks, biting the skin between your neck and shoulder blade and then licking the bite mark before blowing gently

He feels you shiver against him as he slips two fingers into your wet pussy, throbbing as he moves them faster inside you.

“Fuck, listen to how wet you are” He groans, “I wanna be inside you”

You moan, pushing harder against him so he can grind his clothed cock against your ass

“Wanna fill this pretty little pussy with cum” He whispers, kissing your neck again 

He lifts you up and walks over to the chair in his room. He makes sure to pull his sweatpants down, freeing his hard cock.

You lick your lips and lean down in front of him, as much as you wanted him to fuck you, you wanted to taste him first. You always loved having his throbbing cock in your mouth, feeling the vein pulsing against your tongue 

You suck the tip, causing him to hiss and grab your head, fisting your hair and holding your head in place. He watches as you take him further, eyes watering as he reaches the back of your throat and you moan

He bites his lip as you bob your head up and down, choking a little when he thrusts up into your mouth. You flatten your tongue and take him further, gagging a bit causing you to drool and he could cum just from the way you look up into his eyes, your pretty lips wrapped around his cock. You were so beautiful 

He pulls out of you and grabs you to straddle his hips.

“I can’t wait” He says, rubbing the blunt head of his cock against your folds, “I wanna be inside you”

You brace yourself by holding his shoulders as you sink down but he doesn’t wait for you to get all the way, instead thrusting up into your heat and you moan, your eyes rolling back as you start bouncing on his cock

The sounds of skin slapping against skin and your moans fills the room and the idea that Maki can hear you in the other room only makes him hold your hips and fuck your harder and faster

“Fuck I-Issei” You moan louder, “right there”

“You like the way I fuck you?” He sounds feral almost and your legs shake, your orgasm building up

“Gonna cum all over my cock huh?” He pounds into you harder, “yeah? you little slut”

”Y-yeah” You stutter, rocking your hips as he pushes deeper with each thrust 

You’re digging your nails into his shoulders and back, scratching him up the way he liked as he fucks you harder, hitting that spot over and over

He kisses you, feeling you clench around him and grip his cock like it was made just for you and he knows it was. You were made just for each other

You cry out his name over and over like a mantra as you cum, shaking so much that he wraps his arms around you to hold you down as he fucks you through it, his own orgasm following

You feel it inside you, hot and thick and you whine.

“I love you” He breathes out and you kiss his forehead, holding his head against your chest

“I love you too” You whisper, leaning in to kiss him again

“You think he heard?” Issei asks and you laugh, hitting his chest

“I’m sure the whole street heard that” You giggle and he grins, slapping your ass

“How about I call him in and let him watch me fuck you?” He asks, he’s only half joking but he feels the way you clench around him and he raises his eyebrow at you

“You kinky little shit” He laughs 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @cyjarch <3 
> 
> feel free to request! :)


End file.
